a little problem
by band geeks united
Summary: amy is well ..... in trouble and ephram will be too!
1. a little problem!

Whats wrong with me?... I'm not pregnent i can't be I havent done anything with anyone what is wrong with me amy thought. She was scared. She hadn't had her period for six weeks and her and ephram had been in New York for that same amount of time. she picked up the pregnecy test and turned it over her heart stoped ... positive her hands now shaking if her father found out he would kill her she signed up for the marines and now they deffinently wont except her. she picked up the phone to call ephram she got his machine " umm... hey ephram its amy pl..please call me as soon as you get this its really important" she hung the phone up the threw it across the room it hit her bed " why isnt ephram there he doesnt have anyting today what the hell"

"that all depends on if he has to practice or not" brite said popping his head in the door" so... how'd it turn out?"

amy looked down trying to conseal her tears

"oh amy" brite said hugging "im sorry"

"its not your fault we should have used a condom"

" amy you fucking idiot why didnt you used a condom?"

"we thjought it was safe he didnt cum inside of me"

"well evedentally he did or you wouldnt be in the position your in now grrrrr why amy your so much better than that i thought you wanted a future? you were gonna join the marines you were gonna have a life not a child-"

"i do want those things-"

"well evedentally you dont if you did you would have used a condom and really you wouldnt have even had sex with him dont you realize that he got madison pregnent"

"WHAT"

"yeah his old girlfriend got pregnent from his ass! now you are to and you wont be able to hide it from dad to long he's a doctor amy, he knows all the signs! And you'r gonna start to show sonner or later plus if dad doesnt catch on ephrams dad will think hard amy its not to late to get a abortion"

amy slaped brite "i will NOT get an abortion! plus dad does the abotions in everwood!"

"oh yeah... its up to you ... but you need to do something fast" brite said storming out of the room and slaming the door behind him., the phone rang and amy ran for ithoping it was ephram

"hello"

" yes may i please speak to a miss amy abbot?"

"yes this is she"

"miss abbot ephram brown was just in a wreck and is in critical condition"

"oh my god no oh my god ephram" amy said tears welling in her eyes and her voice trembeling

"as well we did blood tests and we recomend that you get checked for HIV"

"oh my god" amy said tears now streaming down her face "does ephram have it?"

"i cant say we recomend you come to New York we will pay for the tickets but you need to get here as soon as possable"

"ok i'll take a flight tonight"

"ok we will see you soon"

amy hung up the phone and slid down the wall to her knees crying suddenly panic struck her what if my baby has it she thought

she stood up and smoothed her clothes then walked over to her bed and picked up her bag and started packing it.

"amy dinner" her father called up the stairs

"im not hungery ' she called back down the stairs she couldnt look at her parents at the moment she would tell them she was going to her friend heathers house but then drive to airport instead

she finished packing her bag and stepped into the bathroom to change she ut on a hoodie and jeansand walked down the stairs

"amy where are you going?" her mom asked

"im going to heathers"

"oh ok are you spending the night"

"yes im spending the week she lives in denver now"

"ok well have fun and drive safe"

"yes fly safe ...i mean drive safe" dr abbot said from the kitchen

"i will"she replied as she walked out the door


	2. amys flight

amy arrived at the airport 15 minutes befor her plane was scheduled to leave so she took her time walking she spotted dr brown and ephrams little sister at the gate along with nina and sam

"ok now be good and listen to nina ok" dr brown said bending down to give delia a kiss on the forhead

"dr brown" amy called delia looked up and ran to tackle amy she picked delia up and hugged her

"you dont have to pick me up any more im taller"she said

amy just laughed and turned to dr. brown

"amy what are you doing here?"

"im going to see ephram"

"not in your condition!"

"what condition" amy asked now scared

"you know what i mean ephram is injured and the last thing he needs is to worry about you and ...that!"

"im going"

"i dont want to have to explain this to your father"

"you wont have to brites doing it for me"

"amy you dont need to get on the plane ok with your condition you shouldnt fly"

"what condition? do you even know?"

"your ...you know with ephram"

amy looked confused

"your P.R.E.G.N.E.N.T" he said spelling it out

"pregnent?" amy said trying to pull it off" how could i be pregnent ephrams in new york!"

"amy dont play stupid ok i know you are i had ephrams phone fowarded to mine and i heard the message and i just asumed from there!"

"well im not" amy said

"umm delia, sam, and i are gonna head home now umm ... have a good flight bye andy bye amy"

"bye nina" they said at the same time

"dr. brown please dont tell my dad ...but please i have to see ephram please i love him and even if i am pregnent i'll take care of it!"amy said tears welling in her eyes "please"

"fine... take the seat next to mine"

"oh thank you dr. brown thank you so so much"

amy and dr brown bourded the plane and found there seats and suddenly every worry in her entire body seemed to disappear she sat down in the seat next to dr. brown and as the plane took off she fell into a deep deep sleep


End file.
